


My Forever

by HarlowFuan



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Action & Romance, Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlowFuan/pseuds/HarlowFuan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evil side of me wished to destroy until there was not a single shred left.The pure side of me wished to return his subtle affection. The weight on my shoulders was insurmountable. Unbearable. And I was being crushed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a very subtle line in the English dub of Episode 34, "Strata's Defiant Stand," between Rowen and Lady Kayura as they are fighting (which this story opens with).  
> Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

"Looks like I'm falling for ya, Kayura."

"You know I'll only break your heart."

And break your heart, I would.

A lump had swollen inside of my throat, strangling me at this realization. I knew I had to keep going, as I leapt off of the castle's ledge and attacked Rowen of the Strata with full force. Talpa had gifted me with such amazing power; the least I could do for my master would be to annihilate one of the Ronin Warriors, if not, all of them. The strength and speed from my superior's gift gave me enough to destroy these troublesome rodents with ease. I could not think about anything else with the exception of my victory. I refused to think of anything else.

My swords clashed with Rowen's bow; I was in such a rage, knowing that in the end, I would only be a shadow in my master's image. The world would belong to Talpa, and all of its inhabitants would be at his mercy, to use and dispose of at his discretion. The possibilities as a result of the Dynasty Realm's victory overwhelmed me. I could have anything I would ever want… I think, yet my heart would still have this gaping hole, knowing that my happiness was simply handed to me, instead of earning it. How long could I last like this? Could this asphyxiating evil be breaking away from my heart?

I knew that no matter how I felt about this man, or any man, I would only break his heart. If my master, or the jealous bastards for warlords were aware of this deep struggle of mine, I would die; I was forced to suppress the raging, fiery battle within me… yet I was unaware of which side of the battlefield I was even on. The evil side of me wished to destroy Strata until there was not a single shred left. To retrieve his armor and receive all the praise in this pathetic world from master Talpa. The pure side of me wished to return Strata's subtle affection; to live a life that I had never experienced. For his sanity and safety, I must not. My master would not hesitate to enforce my execution if I would betray the Dynasty realm. The weight on my shoulders was insurmountable. Unbearable.

And I was being crushed.

For one brief second, I had looked into his eyes, and my demeanor had changed once more. Two dark pools of the deepest shades of blue had suckled me into hypnosis, with great agony attacking every fiber of myself, as though I had been exposed to that God-awful light from the Ancient One's staff. This momentary gaze was different; time had frozen, as I had finally saw the wielder of the Strata's beauty for the first time. The edges of his lips were perfectly arched into a smirk and his eyebrows were lifted. He was confident. Beyond confident. Heavenly, just like the source of his armor's power.

I let my guard down, and then I was plummeting just as he was moments before. My body's soaring was stopped by the cold, hard foundation, yet my gaze had never left him, wondering what in the hell had just come over me. In a frenzy, I immediately shifted my weight back to my legs, only to come face-to-face with a razor sharp arrow pointed straight toward my face. Strata had the weapon pulled straight back, prepared to release at just the smallest slip of his fingers. I had immediately stilled, for I had met his hesitant gaze behind the physical threat of my life. I was unsure of his demeanor, as he slowly lowered the direction of his weapon towards the ground.

My legs transferred my weight and I was on my feet once more; I discovered that I stood in line of Strata's shoulders. I only had this opportunity to measure the difference in our height for a moment, for he had jumped back and aimed the arrow at me again, prepared for my next attack that would never come. My legs shook from underneath me. Another natural action my body had taken against my will; tears had begun to blur my vision. "You'll pay for this." I had attempted to enforce my appearance to be as intimidating as possible, yet I knew that I was not fooling anybody. I withdrew my weapons and hopped away from this handsome warrior, from roof to roof, ledge to ledge, leaving him behind.

Or so I thought.

"Get back here, lady!"

My body was plagued with paralysis. It was like I was obeying him. He was not prepared for my sudden halt, for he had clashed against my body and together, we fell off the tiny ledge that I had stood on. I did not bother to catch myself. He had braced himself for what seemed to be a jarring fall, but we both slipped right through the foundation and into [what a mortal would deem as] another dimension. Our bodies landed on a concrete flooring with light, scattered gravel. The walls were dark and equally as concreted as what was beneath us. The only lighting was a very dim candlestick that was installed onto the wall about twenty feet from us, dancing eerily in this darkness. I had gasped at the impact of the fall, but I was not harmed. I knew exactly where we were; we were located in the opening of a dungeon that had two options of travel. The exit to our left would be what Strata was looking for; close to a half of a mile was the location of his captured comrades. My eyes explored what little I could see, only to observe a very faint silhouette of the armor of Strata lying on the concrete floor just fingertips from my reach. I wished so deeply to reach out and touch the exposed skin of his face, yet I forced myself to pull away. In fact, I had scattered away from him, terrified for the worst; Rowen of the Strata was going to kill me.

A barely audible squeal had erupted from my throat. My death was imminent, regardless of which option I chose; the evil that was in my heart had evaporated into nothingness. It was gone. I then began to debate which form of execution would be less painful.

"Nnnnhh..." I turned to watch him lift his body onto his arms and legs. "Where am I?"

"We're close to the dungeon," my voice was feeble.

He leapt to his battle stance as he aimed the arrow at me once more. I looked into his eyes while I drew my swords, knowing what I had to do to signify my defeat. To his great surprise, I bunched them together in a single hand and I tossed them to the side. He kept his eyes on me while he cautiously withdrew his weapon. "What's your deal, Kayura?"

"There are many soldiers that guard the door behind me; the corridor will lead you to your friends."

His lips had parted; he was so damned beautiful when he was confused. "Hold on," his hand tightly gripped his bow. "How do I know this is not a trick?" I said nothing, but merely stared at him stupidly; how I wished I could have held onto my confidence.

"You don't," I replied simply. "It's a matter if you are willing to take the chance of rescuing your friends alone." My eyes closed.

"I would sacrifice my life for my friends!" He had yelled. "That is what a Ronin Warrior does. Like you would know anything about friendship!" his authoritative tone had made my spine shiver. Light goosebumps had lifted on the exposed portions of my arms at the eerie silence that followed.

My lips pursed, knowing that he was right. The clanking of his armor had come closer and closer towards my being; my breathing ceased when I opened my eyes and saw the perfect shadow of his sculpted jaw line and the bridge of his nose. His eyes were intensely fixed on me, yet I could tell that he was debating on attacking me or not.

I did not recognize who I was at that current moment. The closer he had gotten to me, the stronger the light inside of my soul had shone. I was pure once more. 

"You may go."

"What?"

I released a breath. "Rescue your friends. They need you."

"What's with the change of tone?"

"Don't question it," his defensive attitude left me slightly trembling; I naturally folded my arms at the coldness of the dark room. I could not break away from the eye contact; it was as though he had me chained against the wall with no hope of escape. Perhaps I did not want to escape. "I told you where they were."  
  
His gaze towards me immediately softened. "… I can't leave you here." What? He knew of this brutal transition that occurred within me? That's impossible!

"The outcome of my fate will be the same," a stray tear had escaped from my left eye. "I will die either at the Dynasty's hands or of your own."

"You're safe with me," to my great delight, he reached out an armored hand to me. Without breaking our stare towards each other, I slowly accepted the physical gesture. An armored arm wrapped gracefully around the small of my back, pulling me closer to him. The faint scent of his cologne had entered my senses and had lifted me beyond the clouds and to the heavens. His hold onto my body had made me feel secure for the first time in my existence on this earth.

"I'll only break your heart," I whispered.

"I'm willing to take that chance," He breathlessly replied when his face inched towards mine.

The very brief moment that my eyes had closed, I felt the light brush of his soft, velvet lips against mine. This contact had sent me into a frenzy, for I had immediately locked my arms around his neck to ensure that he would not back away from this moment. His body had slammed against mine and sent us against the concrete wall, shattering it effortlessly. His tongue quickly grazed against each corner of my mouth, causing my body to shiver in excitement. I gasped, opening myself further, welcoming him as his grip tightened on my hip and shoulder. I had yearned deeply for more of his strength and elegance; this was a beautiful light that my being desperately needed to be a part of; I needed to be his. Without breaking his breathless, passionate affection, I disconnected my armor and quickly lifted the troublesome material over my head. As a result, the protection that covered my legs had immediately dropped to my ankles. The cold air had immediately met with my skin and had given me more goose bumps.

He had backed away, but only momentarily. His distance would appear that he would be gazing at my body, yet his eyes were solely fixed on mine. "You're so beautiful," his voice was hoarse.

I closed the distance and attacked his exposed skin. Oh, he was more delicious than I could imagine. His throat was the softest silk against my lips and I desperately craved more. I removed his helmet and felt the lush, blue locks underneath my fingertips for the first time. If this physical contact alone had sent me into oblivion, I wondered how the rest of him would feel against my naked body. "Please… take your armor off…" I had begged.

"Am I safe here?" he whispered into my ear between the caresses of his lips against my shoulder.

"Yes." Thank the Gods. He looked to me, breathless yet worried initially, until his features had softened at my genuine knowledge. Without thinking any further, he appeared to push his hand against his armor. I gasped when it had glowed a beautiful shade of blue and disappeared before my very eyes. He was then standing in front of me with only a white tank top and a black pair of sweat pants. Strata's gaze was as intense as I felt.

He cornered me again and continued to devour my chest and shoulders with his lips and tongue. I had finally felt his fingertips atop my skin, which had sent electricity through my veins. What paradise! I had never felt more alive than I had in that moment. Or happier. Or complete. I tilted my head back momentarily and let him explore my being, basking in this warm touch, then I decided it was time for me to feel every inch of his body under my touch. My fingers laced with the hem of his tank and without hesitation, lifted the annoying fabric over his head.

I ran my cool hands over his chest in fascination and awe. Uncertainty developed within me, for I was unsure if he had a single flaw on his person. Into submission, I wrapped my fingers into the edges of his pants and slowly dropped to my knees, allowing my tongue and lips to embrace his perfectly sculpted abdomen. I may have heard a light groan escaping his lips, but I could not be sure. With increasing nervousness, I slowly slid the fabric from his hips and to the floor, meeting with the center of him, which was fully aroused. His desire was genuine; he truly wanted me. I looked to his face and I could barely decipher that his eyes were closed, waiting. Eagerly, I took him in my mouth.

I had heard a gasp at that time, which was fuel to my fire for him. I explored each and every of him, enjoying the extraordinary experience… no, privilege, that he had given me. Once I had taken him completely into my mouth, he released a long, satisfied sigh. Due to my movements, I had then realized that he had released my hair from the elastic tie and let my locks flow freely. He had gripped onto my freed mane and pressed me against him further. To fulfill his wishes, I allowed his throbbing center to enter and exit my mouth repeatedly. The opportunity to indulge in him was the best feeling I had ever experienced. I wished that I could live a life with him and give him this euphoria over and over again… but I knew I would never be able to. I could not think of that; my only desire was to give him the rush of fueled emotion that he was giving me.

"K…Kayura…" his legs were shaking underneath my fingers. I gripped onto his thighs and took him further. I did not want this moment to stop. For the first time in my life, I had felt that I belonged to someone who returned my feelings. Not one who would use me and toss me away when their goals were met. The wielder of the Strata armor did something to me that no one else had ever done. The inevitable made my soul ache.  
He released what sounded like a long growl and gripped at my shoulders. This was my first time participating in such an activity. I must have been pleasing him. Without warning, he gripped my hair and pulled my face away from his body.

… Or not.

Despite the limited light, I could see his stare burning intensely towards me. At first, I was worried that I had done something to his disapproval. Perhaps he had changed his mind and he didn't desire me, after all. He pushed my naked body on the cold, concrete flooring and hovered his body over mine. It was slightly intimidating at first, until he began to caress my chest with his lips. His hand cupped my right breast and he began to lightly work his own magic. I could not suppress the weak cry that erupted from me when I arched my back underneath his body. My other breast's mound was being flicked and pinched furiously. Before I had much time to react, he had switched the roles of his mouth and hand. Several times he had changed, and it had sent me to heights that I never knew existed.

Continuing to embrace my chest, his lips had moved to my abdomen; it seemed as though he was mirroring exactly what I had done, with the exception of his kisses of each and every scar of my body. Regardless, it was ambrosial. If only time would stop and I could live in this moment forever. Hundreds of years I had lived without a human touch; this was clearly a gift from whatever Gods that existed. I had done so many things wrong with this world. I am unsure what I did to deserve such happiness from the heavens, but holy fuck, I would enjoy it.

His weight shifted between my legs and he just as precisely kissed and massaged my thighs. I had nearly bolted out of my skin, for his thumb had touched the tiny mound that would make any woman crawl. I briefly looked to him and his gaze had burned into mine, watching each and every move I made. He seductively lowered his face to my core and rubbed more harshly. I had cried out his name when my back arched again, wanting to feel more of his touch against my body. He stroked every part of me, which resulted in my fingernails to dig deep into the earth below us. His hot tongue had replaced his thumb when he had reached to an area I was unfamiliar with, which made my skin crawl in the utmost overwhelming pleasure that I would ever feel for the remainder of my existence, whenever it was meant to end.

I desperately gripped onto what little sanity I had left as an uncomfortable, yet addicting pressure had built within me. I released a moan when I felt his mouth leave my center, only to see his lips curve into a wickedly captivating smile. "Let go…" He had murmured. I was not too sure what he meant by this, but what he had been doing to me had only suckled my purpose of existence more into him. Before I knew what had happened, I had felt a small trickle escape my body, and a wave of exhaustion crash against me. Though my being immediately relaxed, I trembled underneath him. His strong body hovered over mine and I gasped when I felt the very edge of him at the beginning of my entrance. "Oh, Rowen…" My voice shook as much as my legs. "Please…"  
With one quick thrust, we were one. He released a groan when the long wait was over. I had unexpectedly cried out at the invasion, but it had never been more welcome. I was his. Only his. And I never wanted anything more.

His hips had repeatedly brushed with mine as he expressed his joy of our union. I naturally gripped onto his shoulders and had dug my nails into his skin. He bit my lip and moaned at this, which had only made me wish to do this over and over. I had never realized how addicting his moans would be; it was the sweetest music to my ears. And it was me who had given him all of this. Different spots I had gripped onto him, making a memory within myself of exactly what he had felt like in every angle. The way his tongue had lavished at my navel and my lower stomach. His taste that continues to linger inside of my mouth. The electricity that his touch gives me. I silently prayed that this would never end, yet I know that my pleas to the higher powers would never be answered. He was human; he would only be able to sustain this activity for so long.

I sighed into his neck, willing to remember the scent that his body released. The smell of our arousals had drifted underneath my nose, which had only hypnotized me further, begging to myself, craving, desiring for more of him. Not just of this time, but in the future. Perhaps joining the side of the light was not so bad after all. To be with Strata's wielder for the remainder of my life, I would do anything. Anything.  
This discovery made me realize that I love this man. If he could only pretend to share my newly-discovered feelings, just for this single encounter, I would be the happiest woman in existence, for it was he, and solely he, who I had lied, and will lie with.

His graceful moves increased with intensity and even he began to shake atop me. Oh, he was incredible. I had felt every side of him; the gentle, the seductive, and the harsh. I cried aloud when his speed had increased beyond what my being could comprehend. "Kayura! Fuck!" He cried before suddenly pausing, riding the wave of his intense orgasm that spilled inside of me. I arched my back and welcomed all of him, for I was his. He had shot me an intense stare as the exhaustion had caught him; he knew that we were officially bound together. This moment, a battle of good and evil, had turned into a discovery of love that I never knew existed, but also a loss, because I knew that I could never be his again.

He had collapsed over my stomach, breathing heavily and clinging onto my body tightly. Perhaps, he felt the pain of the imminent separation as I. There had to have been a way… and I would take that chance.

"I will go with you," I had whispered.

His gaze towards me immediately softened. "Kayura…" He nestled closer to my torso.

I stroked the tips of his thick blue hair, which had lulled him into a deep relaxation. Making love to the enemy may be deemed as horrifying to some, but Rowen of the Strata is my forever…

And I did not break his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I had watched the series several times over the years, but I had never caught it until after reading a comment about it on youtube. The urge just struck to write this one-shot erotica. I absolutely loved writing it. I decided to think outside the box and do my first point-of-view fanfiction. I was a little nervous because honestly, I cannot stand reading POV fanfiction, but I feel that this turned out quite nicely.


End file.
